Une rose de Noël
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Trois fantômes viennent visiter un Draco Malfoy désabusé, le soir de noel. Je n'aurais pu t'aimer que dans mes rêves... Est ca là son futur? Et son passé, est il vraiment tel qu'il le connait? OS Yaoi HPDM.


_**Bonjouuuuurrrr et joyeux Noël en retard :D**_

_**Voila donc un petit OS sans prétention aucune qui me fut demandé expressément par une certaine Vif D'or... si si je vous assure j'étais la lame sous la gorge...**_

_**"TU VAS ECRIRE OUI!"**_

_**Du coup, vous me connaissez... je ne sais pas dire non quand on me menace huhuhu**_

_**Bref, ce piiti bout d'histoire est un On shot Yaoi ( vous là, les homophobes, allez vous faire cuire des marrons ça vous occupera ) qui met en jeu mon petit couple préféré : Harrynounet et Draynichou lol**_

_**L'histoire est à la base de Charles Dickens : " Un chant de Noël" et les personnages appartiennent à JKR... euh les mots appartiennent au dictionnaire Larrousse... bon on va dire que leur agencement m'appartient... YES UN TRUC A MOI lol**_

_**Bref je tiens à remercier mon éternelle beta lectrice et ma chtite soeur du net **_

_**: mad chan, ainsi que Vif d'or qui m'a poussé à écrire le truc qu'il y a juste en dessous. Un 'ros poutou à Baddy aussi qui m'a aidé avec ses petits coups de citrons via msn :D ( fait attention à la biscooottteeeeeeee )**_

**Et allez un calin à Artoung... parce que voila quoi :p huhuhu**

**Un dernier mot et après je vous laisse : Merci a toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues et que je reçois encore pour Sleepy et Burn me :). Elles sont toutes magnifiques :D.**

**Voila je crois que j'ai tout dit... :)**

**Bonne lectuuureeeeuhhhh :D**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Il n'en est pas question!"

"Ecoutez Peeves..."

"Non, non ET NON! Et pourquoi blanc d'abord? Pourquoi pas rose à paillettes tant qu'on y est?"

"Ben justement j'avais proposé..."

"HAAAAAAAAA."

"Allons, allons c'est une demande de Dumbledor..."

"M'en fiche!"

"**PEEEEEEVEEESSSSSSSS!**"

Une voix gutturale et passablement effrayante, venait de couper court cette petite dispute spectrale...

"Voui Baron?"

"Vous mettez cette affreuseté blanche, Je porterai ce ridicule bout de tissu noir. POINT FINAL!"

"Euh.. vi vi..."

"**BIEN!**"

_.-._

S'éloignant d'un pas princier, le Baron Sanglant retourna dans sa salle d'essayage personnelle, suivi de près de Nick quasi sans tête...

"Bien joué, Baron!"

"On va pas y passer la nuit non plus..."

"Je me demandais..."

"Oui?"

"C'est forcé la grappe de raisin sur ma couronne?"

Un silence glacial lui répondit...

_**oOooOo**_

Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir pleine peau, sirotant son Fire whisky trente ans d'âge, Draco Malfoy souriait froidement.

C'était la veille de Noël, et du haut de ses 23 ans, il pouvait se vanter de mériter ce moment de rare tranquillité.

Il avait réussi à lui seul à remonter l'empire Malfoy et il était à présent aussi craint et respecté que l'avait été son père.

Ho bien sur il n'était pas adepte de la magie noire proprement dite. Et, bien entendu il avait rayé son passé de futur mangemort en puissance. Mais malgré cela, il était effrayant de charisme et nul n'osait le contredire.

La famille Malfoy était à nouveau la plus grande famille du monde sorcier et seul dans le silence de son manoir, il en était pleinement satisfait.

_.-._

Il détestait Noël, inutile fête païenne qui ne servait qu'à créer plus de congés parmi ses employés et à décorer les rues de couleurs qu'il avait toujours haï... _rouge et or_...

En fait, parmi toutes les fêtes, il semblait que Noël était celle qu'il détestait le plus. Une ode à la bonté et à la générosité... et pourquoi pas une fête pour honorer les scrouts à pétard aussi. Il aurait préféré se couper les deux mains plutôt que de célébrer cette fête ridicule et sans intérêt.

Les Noëls à Poudlard avaient toujours été sa plus grande hantise. Les Gryffondors s'y sentaient comme des coqs en pâte. Et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. De plus il ne se rappelait pas un Noël heureux... vraiment heureux... tous ses Noëls avaient toujours été entachés de mauvaises nouvelles ou de sentiments de trahisons...

Non, décidément il n'aimait pas Noël... il le détestait peut-être autant qu'il avait toujours détesté Potter...

_.-._

L'horloge de son salon sonna onze coups, c'était l'heure pour lui d'aller se coucher. Demain il travaillerait comme tous les autres jours. Et se coucher tard n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à son teint.

Revêtant un pyjama de soie noire, il glissa dans son lit avec délice. Le calme et le silence, voilà ses grands amis. Ça et peut être son whisky...

_.-._

Il n'eut pas le temps de tomber dans son premier sommeil qu'une lumière éblouissante illumina la pièce. Et celle-ci s'était accompagnée d'un grognement caractéristique de quelqu'un qui vient de s'empêtrer dans quelque chose.

"Saloperie d'aube à la noix..."

"QUI EST LÀ!"

Debout, la baguette en main Draco Malfoy visait son visiteur nocturne avec fureur.

"Holà, jeune Malfoy, du calme, ce n'est que moi Peeves!"

"Pardon?"

"Peeves, de Poudlard, tu te rappelles? J'avoue que cette robe et cette perruque blonde ne doivent pas aider mais c'était obligatoire et puis tu connais le Baron, super intransi.."

"TAISEZ-VOUS ! Que faites vous ici?"

"Ha oui, ma mission..." Prenant un ton solennel Peeves vola jusqu'à Draco une jolie harpe entre ses mains crochues...

"Je suis le fantôme des noëëëëllllls passssssééééééssssss, je suis venu te dévoiler les mystères de tes anciennes annéeeeeeeessss"

Se retenant de rire à cette mauvaise rime, Draco baissa lentement sa baguette puis s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Se massant lentement les tempes il lança à Peeves un regard mauvais...

"Je dois être en train de faire un mauvais rêve... Blaise va m'entendre, il était trafiqué son Whisky"

"... passssssééééééééééééé... noëëëëëëlllllllll"

"Vous êtes forcé de parler comme ça?" le ton légèrement exaspéré de la voix du jeune Malfoy arrêta Peeves dans sa litanie...

"Non pas vraiment, mais à vrai dire je m'ennuyais donc..."

"Je rêve c'est ça?"

"Non."

"Sûr?"

"Plus que sûr... rêverais-tu de moi déguisé en angelot?"

"... Non..."

"Ben voila... donc on peut y aller?"

"Ou ça?"

"Dans tes noëëëëëëllllllllll paaaassssssssséééééééééééss"

Un silence lui répondit, Draco venait de se recoucher, couvrant sa tête de sa couverture.

Celle-ci s'envola et au même moment il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une fête de Noël.

ÅÙ♫

Il était debout à coté d'un Peeves qui essayait en vain de ressembler à un ange. Et devant lui s'étendait le Manoir Malfoy d'il y a quelques années.

Un sapin gigantesque régnait au centre du salon et ses parents discutaient calmement au près du feu.

C'est quand il vit un jeune garçon d'à peine quinze ans arriver dans cette même pièce que Draco étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

"C'est moi"

"Oui à quinze ans..."

"Pourquoi m'amener ici?"

"Je ne choisis pas les destinations... mais tais toi et regarde."

_.-._

Le jeune Draco s'avançait d'un pas princier vers ses parents, ses cheveux mi longs lui léchaient la nuque à chaque mouvement de tête. Arrivé devant sa mère il s'inclina noblement avant de serrer là main à son père.

"Chaleureux..."

"Nous n'avons jamais été très démonstratif."

"Je vois ça..."

Le trio discuta un moment avant que le jeune Draco n'ait la permission de se diriger vers le sapin. Celui-ci était presque enfoui sous une tonne de cadeaux. Lentement, calmement, Draco les défis un à un...

Un nouveau balai, un nouvel équipement de Quidditch, une nouvelle cape, de nouveaux habits. Tout ce que pourrait rêver un enfant de son âge.

Mais aucun sourire sur son visage, un simple air de remerciement poli. Sans plus.

Soudain son visage s'illumina.

Il tourna doucement le dos à ses parents et déballa un cadeau mal fait, légèrement déchiré qui semblait s'être perdu au milieu de toutes ces merveilles hors de prix.

Une petite boîte, dans un petit sachet. Et dans cette boîte une simple chaîne en argent avec un pendentif.

Le pendentif formait une arabesque complexe incompréhensible mais d'une beauté indiscutable. Le jeune garçon regarda cet objet un long moment avant de le cacher dans sa poche.

_.-._

Peeves lança un coup d'oeil au Draco à ses cotés. Ce dernier avait porté sa main à son cou et enserrait un minuscule objet.

"Ca veut dire "_merci_".

"Pardon?" murmura Draco toujours pensif

"Ce pendentif veut dire merci..."

"Comment le sais-tu?"

"C'est un symbole Fourchlangue. Il n'y a pas d'écriture pour ce dialecte mais certains sorciers se sont amusés à créer une symbolique. Ce symbole signifie _"merci"_. Tu ne le savais pas?"

"Non."

"Depuis tout ce temps?"

"Non..."

"Tu sais au moins qui te l'a offert?"

"Non, mais c'est ce qui me plaisait. Quelqu'un avait pensé à moi en dehors de mes parents et cela m'avait touché... qui aurait pu vouloir me dire merci..."

"Je pense que tu le sais..."

_.-._

Laissant Malfoy retourner dans ses pensées Peeves fit changer la scène devant eux.

ÅÙ♫

La neige, et un ciel sombre. Voilà le nouveau décor.

Un Jeune Draco assis à même le sol, la tête sur ses genoux, seul.

"La tour d'astronomie..."

"Tu as passé ton Noël de tes 16 ans ici."

"Est on obligés de revoir cela?"

"Il semblerait..."

_.-._

Enroulé dans sa cape, les cheveux recouverts de neige fraîche, le jeune Draco pleurait silencieusement. Son père avait été tué par Voldemort, et pour le protéger on lui avait demandé de rester dans le château de Poudlard pour les fêtes.

Sa mère n'avait pas encore été retrouvée, mais tous savaient qu'elle devait probablement avoir subit le sort de son époux.

Alors Draco restait là, seul, à attendre que quelqu'un monte lui dire ce qu'il savait déjà. Qu'il était orphelin et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents.

Mais personne n'était monté cette nuit là.

Draco s'en rappelait.

_.-._

"Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit là, pas la peine de rester."

"Regarde un peu mieux."

_.-._

A quelques mètres du jeune corps engourdi par la peine et le froid, protégé de la neige, sur la première marche d'escalier de la tour. Une forme bougea.

Soudain, une tête semblant détachée de tout corps apparu.

"Potter" souffla Draco

_.-._

Car c'était bien lui, un jeune Harry, les yeux peut être un peu trop rouges était là, à le regarder, sans oser bouger, sans oser manifester sa présence. Draco vit juste la main de Potter, sortir de dessous sa cape et lancer un sort inaudible.

Son homonyme du passé sembla se calmer, puis s'assoupir. La forme recroquevillée lança même un soupir de bien être.

Lentement Potter se dévoila complètement et rejoignit celui qui dormait paisiblement sur un lit de neige. Il le recouvrit d'une cape d'hiver et fit en sorte qu'il soit protégé de la neige le mieux possible. Sa main failli s'égarer dans la chevelure du jeune homme mais il se ravisa et resta un instant sans bouger, fixant simplement le bel ange qui dormait à ses pieds. Puis après des minutes qui parurent une éternité pour le Draco adulte, Harry retourna dans sa cachette.

"Il est resté là toute la nuit."

"Pourquoi?" la voix de Malfoy était un peu éraillée. Il ne comprenait pas la scène qu'il venait de voir, mais il se souvenait de la cape qu'il avait trouvé au matin sur lui, il se rappelait aussi des doux rêves qui l'avaient accompagné durant cette nuit.

"Il venait d'apprendre la mort de ta mère, il avait demandé à te l'annoncer lui-même."

"Pourquoi?" Draco n'avait que cette question en bouche, pourquoi Potter? Pourquoi cet élan de tendresse? Pourquoi...

"Va savoir... mais il ne te l'a pas dit ce soir-là, et finalement il a été voir Blaise pour qu'il te l'annonce le lendemain."

"Quel sort m'a t il lancé?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais il semble être tout sauf négatif..."

ÅÙ♫

Peeves claqua des doigts et un nouveau Noël s'étala devant eux.

"Cela va durer encore longtemps?"

"Je pense que c'est le dernier..."

"Ah parce que vous n'en êtes pas sûr?"

"Et bien... non... mais j'y mets déjà beaucoup de bonne volonté je trouve... vous pourriez pas me tenir ça?"

Et poussant un grand "ouf" de soulagement Peeves s'arracha son aube immaculée et son auréole à paillette.

"Merci... j'en pouvais plus..."

"Est ce que j'ai l'air d'un valet?"

Peeves n'eut pas le temps de répondre que tout son déguisement lui retombait violemment sur la tête.

"Vous n'êtes pas serviable!" cracha t il.

"Et vous, vous me faites perdre mon temps alors finissons-en!"

_.-._

Une scène étoilée se matérialisa devant eux. Le lac de Poudlard était calme et miroitait un ciel nocturne. Allongées sous le saule pleureur deux silhouettes discutaient.

"Je ne me rappelle pas cette soirée."

"Normal... Attends un peu."

_.-._

Se rapprochant un peu Peeves et Draco reconnurent un Draco Malfoy de 17 ans et à ses côtés un Harry Potter souriant.

"Je n'ai jamais passé un Noël en compagnie Potter."

"Attends je te dis."

_.-._

Leur conversation était animée, mais les yeux dans les étoiles et leur tête posée sur leurs mains ils semblaient passer un agréable moment.

"Tu fabules Potter, je ne t'ai jamais salué lors d'un match."

"Je t'assure, rappelles-toi j'avais réussi la feinte de Wronski et même toi tu t'étais incliné devant mon génie."

"C'est beau de rêver tout haut Potty."

"Tu es d'une mauvaise foi…"

"Peut-être, mais cette année c'est moi qui vais gagner le tournoi..."

"Là, c'est toi qui rêve tout haut..."

_.-._

Peeves, toujours en train d'essayer d'arracher la perruque qui l'énervait de plus en plus lança un regard vers son acolyte.

"Alors?"

"Je ne me rappelle pas cette nuit, du moins, c'est flou... avons nous vraiment discuté comme si nous étions ... amis?" à ce dernier mot Malfoy manqua de s'étrangler... cela lui semblait tellement inapproprié...

Ils n'avaient jamais été amis, jamais. L'amitié est un sentiment mièvre et tiède. Cela ne leur convenait ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Ils se respectaient trop pour être des "amis"... Ennemis voilà un rôle digne d'eux: passionné, explosif, exclusif. Ennemis voilà qui était approprié... De toute façon ils ne pouvaient être que cela n'est-ce pas?

"Il semblerait, mais attendons encore un peu..." répondit Peeves.

_.-._

La conversation s'éternisa jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Les voix s'évanouissaient de temps en temps, comme si les deux jeunes hommes s'endormaient. Mais jamais ils ne s'arrêtaient vraiment.

"C'est notre dernier Noël à Poudlard" lança le jeune Potter.

"Pas trop tôt, j'ai hâte de me lancer dans la vie active."

"Ça va me manquer..."

"Quoi donc ? Snape et ses retenues? Ou peut être que ce sont nos bagarre perpétuelles qui vont te manquer Potty?" un sourire malicieux s'était glissé sur les lèvres du jeune Draco.

"Qui sait, peut être que je m'y suis habitué..."

"On ne s'habitue pas à moi Potter, je surprends à chaque moment", l'air pincé du jeune Draco fit rire son homonyme...

_.-._

"J'avais déjà un sacré caractère..."

"Je trouve aussi, heureusement que Potter est conciliant, regarde, il sourit..."

"Hum..."

_.-._

"Il faudrait peut être qu'on y aille... l'aube se lève" murmura Harry un sourire triste aux lèvres.

"Bah, au point où nous en sommes... finissons la nuit ici, la nuit où Potter et moi avons discuté civilement."

"Drôle de nuit..."

"Qui sait nous aurions pu devenir ami."

"Qui sait..."

Mais à ces mots le regard de Potter se voila un instant. Il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible avant de lancer un sort sur le corps alangui de Malfoy...

_.-._

"MAIS MAIS qu'est qu'il fait? ça lui arrive souvent de me lancer des sorts comme ça?"

"Regarde et écoute."

_.-._

Se penchant légèrement sur le corps de Malfoy, Harry se permit enfin de glisser, dans cette chevelure qui l'avait toujours subjuguée, une main délicate. Faisant cela il laissa des mots simples et doux couler de sa bouche...

_.-._

"Qu'est ce qu'il diiiit?"

"CHUT!"

_.-._

Puis se mettant à genoux, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Malfoy. Ses paupières se serrèrent quand sa bouche effleura celle de jeune homme endormi et sa main trembla un peu quand il lança un ultime sort faisant apparaître une rose blanche à ses coté. Il murmura un adieu rauque, avant de retourner vers le château la tête baissée.

_.-._

"Il s'est passé quoi LA?"

"Il t'a embrassé..."

"Merci j'ai vu, mais qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Et c'est quoi ce sort? Et pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de cette soirée? Et pourquoi IL M'A EMBRASSE?"

"Je dois répondre dans l'ordre?"

"Vaudrait mieux si tu ne veux pas que j'aille discuter de ton cas auprès du Baron Sanglant..."

"... Ok ok... on se calme... alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit. Par contre le sort qu'il t'a lancé est un sort d'illusium. C'est un dérivé du sort d'oubliette. La personne n'oublie pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer, mais enfouit ses souvenirs quelque part dans son esprit. Ces souvenirs ressortent d'eux même quand la personne est prête pour s'en rappeler...

Pour ce qui est du baiser... il faudra que tu lui demandes toi même..."

"C'était le Noël 1997 c'est ça?"

"Oui..."

"Potter a tué Voldemort une semaine après..."

"Je sais... je sais..."

ÅÙ♫

Avant que Draco ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, le décor hivernal de Poudlard disparu laissant place à celui de sa chambre.

"Bon ben, j'ai fini moi... les autres vont arriver bientôt."

"Les... AUTRES?"

"Ben voui, le Noël présent et le Noël futur..."

"Vous ne voulez pas, juste me laisser dormir?"

"Parait que non... allez et Joyeux Noël..."

"Très drôle..."

_.-._

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il était à nouveau seul dans sa chambre.

S'allongeant sur son lit il essaya de remettre ses idées en ordre. Le pendentif, la nuit passée à pleurer, la nuit passée avec Potter, le baiser, la rose...

_La rose..._

Se levant précipitamment il alla dans un coin de sa chambre ou était posé un secrétaire. Un coup de baguette magique et le secrétaire se déploya laissant place à une table en bois précieux où reposait un simple vase. Un vase rempli de roses blanches. Six roses blanches précisément.

Tous les Noëls il en recevait une. Et tous les Noëls il les mettait dans ce vase, leur lançant au préalable un sort d'immortalité.

Il n'avait jamais su d'où lui venaient ces roses. Mais il les aimait. Et maintenant... maintenant il ne savait plus s'il devait les jeter ou les chérir encore plus.

_.-._

Refermant précautionneusement son secrétaire, il regarda sa pendule. 11h12... le temps ne s'était pas écoulé pendant son escapade avec Peeves. Il aurait peut-être le temps de dormir assez pour être en pleine forme demain.

A peine eut il eut cette pensée qu'un grand bruit le força à se retourner. Au milieu de la chambre, entouré de mets succulents et de tonneaux de vieux vins, trônait Nick Quasi sans tête, tout habillé de velours et arborant une magnifique couronne décorée de raisin et de feuille de gui...

"Ho ho ho."

"Mais dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar."

"Joyeux Noël mon garçon."

"Me dites pas que c'est vous le fantôme des Noëls Présents."

"En effet c'est moi! Hohohoooo."

"Les "hohoho" c'est..."

"Obligé... oui... je t'assure que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi... hoho .. ho."

D'un mouvement du poignet Nick fit disparaître toutes les victuailles qui l'entouraient et marcha d'un pas pesant vers Draco.

"Et bien? Nous y allons?"

"Si je vous dis non, vous me laisserez dormir?"

"Non... ho ho ho."

"Ben voilà... donc allons-y..."

Prenant Draco par l'épaule Nick quasi sans tête l'amena dans un salon chaleureux et sentant bon le réveillon de Noël.

ÅÙ♫

La maison était décorée avec goût et Draco fut surpris de reconnaître l'appartement de Blaise et de Pansy. Une énorme cheminée éclairait agréablement le salon et les invités semblaient d'excellente humeur. La cuisine fumait un peu, mais rien de très alarmant à première vue.

"Pans... tu es sure pour le four?"

"Oui, oui! Douterais-tu de mes dons en cuisine?"

Un murmure puis...

"Nan nan..."

"Bien... encore 3h et le soufflé à la dinde sera cuit..."

_.-._

Se retournant vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix de l'homme qui avait parlé Draco fut heureux de revoir Blaise son ami d'enfance entouré de quelques amis à lui ainsi que de Théodore Nott et de Vincent Crabbe.

"Et depuis quand est ce qu'elle s'est mise en en tête de cuisiner à la moldue?" demanda Vince.

"Un mois à peu près... je suis pas sûr qu'on mange ce soir les gars... désolé…"

"Pas grave de toute façon je connais une très bonne pizzeria pas loin..."

Theo sourit à cette remarque avant de verser un peu de champagne dans les coupes.

_.-._

"Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser" déclara Draco un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu étais invité je crois..."

"Oui mais je ne suis pas très fêtes de Noël... trop de "bons" souvenirs..."

"Tu aurais pu manger la cuisine de Pansy..."

"Je crois que c'est bien la seule chose que je ne regrette pas..."

"hohoho.. Je te comprends... hohoho."

_.-._

Le réveillon se passa dans une bonne ambiance et le repas devint acceptable quand Pansy autorisa que l'on commande des pizzas.

Draco se mit à regretter ses amis d'autrefois, mais il ne le montra pas. Il manquerait plus que ce fantôme pense qu'il avait gagné.

ÅÙ♫

Il ne remarqua qu'ils avaient changé de maison que quand Nick quasi sans tête lui tapota l'épaule.

"Et bien alors mon garçon, on rêve éveillé?"

"Je réfléchissais."

"Voilà une bonne chose, mais regarde plutôt par ici, nous voici chez d'autres personnes de ta connaissance."

_.-._

La maison était décorée à outrance, le rouge, l'orange, le Doré et le vert se combattaient avec exubérance. Aucun mur n'était épargné et le sapin semblait crouler sous le poids de trop de décorations.

Soudain une voix dans la cuisine.

"Mais s'il ne veut pas venir..."

"RONALD WEASLEY! Tu vas aller de ce pas le chercher par la peau des fesses et nous le ramener illico! Compris!"

"Mais Mimi..."

"Y a pas de mais, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul pour Noël, il nous fait le coup chaque année. Alors tu vas chez lui, sa cheminée est ouverte et je vous attends pour dans trente minutes!"

"D'accord, mais il ne va pas être content."

"C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis !"

_.-._

"Weasley et Granger? Ils sont mariés?"

"Oui, depuis près de trois ans..."

"Où est la marmaille?"

"Ils n'ont pas d'enfants ... ils sont trop occupés avec l'orphelinat qu'ils dirigent... la guerre a laissé pas mal de séquelles..."

Draco ne répondit pas... en quelque sorte lui-même était l'un de ces orphelins...

_.-._

Il vit un homme roux de forte carrure traverser le salon en trombe et crier dans la cheminée "Appartement de Harry Potter, Londres" avant de disparaître dans les flammes.

_.-._

"Ne me dites pas qu'il va ramener Potter de force? Potty refuserait de passer une soirée entre ami? C'est nouveau ça..."

"La guerre a changé pas mal de choses, Harry est devenu solitaire depuis la mort de Voldemort, il ne voit quasiment plus personne et se consacre uniquement à son travail d'Auror. Étrange de se noyer ainsi dans son boulot? Non? Hohohooooo."

"Oui... en effet..."

_.-._

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la cheminée ne fasse un bruit d'explosion et que deux hommes n'en surgissent.

Ronald Weasley, la chemise sortie de son pantalon et la pommette un peu bleutée tenait fermement un Harry Potter grognant, aux cheveux longs plus vraiment retenus par son catogan et qui semblait avoir la lèvre légèrement fendue.

"Ca va, ça vaaaaaa ! Tu vois bien que je suis là."

"Bien! La prochaine fois tu pourrais pas juste répondre "oui" à notre carton d'invitation?"

"Et si la prochaine fois tu ne m'invitais pas?"

"Idiot."

"Imbécile."

"Haaaaaaryyyyyyy tu es là, tu es SU PER BE!"

Hermione Granger venait d'arriver dans le salon brandissant devant elle une énorme dinde cuite à point.

Après avoir déposé le plat principal sur la table de fête, elle alla embrasser Harry.

"Vous vous êtes encore battus, espèce de gamins..."

"Il ne voulait pas venir."

"Il a insisté."

"Il a résisté."

"On s'est emporté..."

"Vous faites ça chaque année, Harry tu sais très bien qu'on ne te laissera pas passer un Noël seul..."

"J'ai toujours l'espoir..."

"Tu es bête... Bon allez, installez-vous, le repas est prêt."

_.-._

La soirée bien que commencée de façon chaotique se passa dans la joie et la gaieté. Les trois comparses étaient heureux d'être ensemble et même si Harry semblait souvent se perdre dans ses pensées, il devint très vite un invité agréable et loquace.

_.-._

Minuit sonna, les accolades furent de rigueur. Et quand le champagne fut versé, Harry donna un coup de coude discret à Ron.

"Oui, oui je sais, il est dans le grenier... comme d'habitude... je me demande toujours pourquoi tu dois..."

Mais Ron ne pu finir sa phrase, Harry était déjà parti.

_.-._

Nick quasi sans tête suivi Draco jusqu'au grenier où il avait rejoint Potter. Curieux de ce que pouvait faire son ennemi de toujours.

Un hibou qu'il connaissait bien se tenait là, perché sur une poutre. Noir sombre, les yeux d'or il regarda Harry un instant avant de se poser sur son épaule et de fixer Malfoy avec étonnement.

"Les hiboux peuvent nous voir... mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne dira rien."

"Je suis fatigué de cette soirée ..."

_.-._

Harry caressa un instant le hibou puis fit apparaître une rose blanche entre ses doigts.

Il l'a glissa dans le bec de l'oiseau.

"Comme d'habitude mon tout beau et ne le laisse pas te répondre... VA!"

_.-._

Le hibou lui donna un léger coup de tête, puis s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte à cet effet.

Malfoy fulminait. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur Potter et lui demander pourquoi, lui demander des explications sur toutes ces années, sur ces fleurs... Mais il ne pouvait pas, il était là en spectateur et cela le rendait dingue.

_.-._

"Nous en avons fini?" gronda t il

"Je pense oui, tu en as assez vu."

"Je pense aussi... je veux rentrer."

_.-._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il lança un dernier regard vers ce Potter à l'air triste qui regardait vers le ciel, et se retrouva dans sa chambre.

"Le dernier fantôme viendra te visiter dans quelques minutes..."

"Attendez... pourquoi me montrez-vous toujours Potter, il ne fait pas partie de ma vie..."

"C'est peut être pour cela que nous te le montrons... As-tu compris pour le pendentif?"

"Je ... je crois..."

"Et pourtant tu le gardes encore autour du cou..."

"L'habitude..."

"Peut-être... peut-être pas... hohoho."

_.-._

Et dans un nuage de fumé, Nick quasi sans tête disparu.

ÅÙ♫

Dans quelques minutes... dans quelques minutes, le dernier fantôme arriverait et il pourrait enfin reprendre sa vie normale...

Instinctivement sa main se porta sur son collier. Ce collier qu'il n'avait jamais enlevé depuis ses 15 ans. Ce collier qui lui avait été offert par Potter.

Quelque chose, en lui, semblait l'avoir su depuis toujours. Après tout, personne ne l'appréciait assez pour lui offrir un cadeau, alors pourquoi pas un cadeau de son pire ennemi.

Il avait sauvé la vie de Potter cette année là. A la rentrée une attaque de Voldemort avait ébranlé Poudlard et un mangemort avait presque réussi à avoir Potter. Mais Malfoy s'était interposé lors du sort mortel et même s'il s'en était sorti sans égratignure sa baguette, elle, n'avait pas supporté le choc.

Même maintenant il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Mais à l'époque il s'était excusé en disant que si quelqu'un devait tuer Potter cela devait être lui et personne d'autre.

Bien sûr au début nul n'avait vraiment gobé cette histoire, mais ensuite, il avait mis tellement de haine dans ses attaques contre Potter que finalement, tout Poudlard avait fini par penser qu'en effet, le jeune Draco Malfoy était tellement capricieux qu'il réclamait la vie de Potter comme un dû...

Mais au fond de lui il savait bien que ce n'était pas la véritable raison. Il l'avait sauvé car il ne supportait pas de le voir mort. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et même maintenant cette idée lui donnait la nausée.

_.-._

Ce pendentif était donc en sa possession, pour cette raison. Potter le remerciait. A sa façon. Dans sa langue... Et encore une fois, comme pour les fleurs, il ne savait s'il devait arracher ce pendentif de son cou ou le garder encore plus près de son cœur qu'il ne l'était déjà.

ÅÙ♫

Il vit plus qu'il n'entendit le Troisième fantôme arriver. Une grande cape noire le recouvrait entièrement, alors qu'une faux rougeâtre se tenait à ses cotés...

"Sympa le costume" grinça Draco.

Aucun son ne lui répondit...

"Je suppose que vous êtes le fantôme des Noëls futurs?"

Toujours aucune réponse...

"Et bien... vous n'êtes pas bavard vous... bon, ben allons-y."

_.-._

La chambre s'obscurcit subitement laissant place à un décor nocturne des plus lugubres.

Un cimetière...

Les tombes étaient droites et alignées. Aucune fleur ne poussait. Ce cimetière semblait trop parfait. Trop stérile. Un frisson de froid parcouru le dos de Draco.

Le fantôme pointa une tombe, plus pâle que les autres. Draco s'y approcha, déglutissant difficilement.

La tombe était belle et simple. Le marbre était clair, mais elle ne semblait pas aussi entretenue que les autres.

Aucun bouquet ni même couronne n'ornait la plaque mortuaire. Rien... si ce n'est...

Draco se pencha et vit quelque chose qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

Une rose blanche...

Une rose blanche posée sur la plaque gravée à son nom... La date de mort était cachée par le feuillage d'une ronce grimpante. Il tenta de la déloger, mais le fantôme l'en empêcha.

"Pourquoi?" murmura Draco la voix glacée d'effroi

Mais le fantôme ne répondit pas.

Draco semblait comme hypnotisé par sa propre tombe, son corps mort devait être allongé quelques mètres sous ses pieds et nul ne semblait en avoir cure, sauf peut être celui qui avait déposé cette fameuse rose. Soudain un détail lui sauta au visage, la dalle de marbre blanche n'était pas lisse comme il le pensait de prime abord, elle était recouverte de gravures et de symboles. Ces symboles qu'il ne comprenait pas... mais il en reconnaissait un. Le même qu'il arborait sur son pendentif... Quand le fantôme lui fit signe de le suivre, Draco mémorisa le mieux qu'il pu ces inscriptions... Il devait s'en rappeler, rentré chez lui, c'était capital.

_.-._

À peine eut-il réussit, selon lui, à tout retenir, qu'il se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre, seul.

Le fantôme avait disparu...

Le cimetière aussi...

ÅÙ♫

Rapidement il conjura un bout de papier et une plume et dessina le plus fidèlement possible les symboles qui ornaient sa tombe...

L'horloge sonna minuit quand il eut fini son travail de reproduction mais ce fut plus le bruit de tapotement à sa fenêtre que l'horloge qui le sortit de son travail.

Un hibou, toujours le même depuis cinq ans, venait réclamer qu'on lui ouvre la fenêtre, une magnifique rose blanche au bec.

Bien entendu Malfoy le laissa rentrer, bien entendu, il lui offrit un biscuit de remerciement et, bien entendu le hibou parti sans demander de réponse.

Malfoy s'habilla prestement, avant d'aller déposer son délicat présent avec ses compagnes.

Sept jolies roses trônaient maintenant dans sa chambre...

Il plia son dessin dans sa poche puis fonça jusqu'à son salon où se trouvait une cheminée colossale...

Il avait quelqu'un à voir ce soir... et ce quelqu'un lui devait de nombreuses explications...

_**oOooOo**_

Ce fut le bruit caractéristique d'une cheminée qui explose qui fit sursauter les trois amis. Draco Malfoy richement vêtu, l'air furieux venait de débouler dans le salon de Ronald Weasley.

Il salua brièvement ses hôtes avant de foncer droit sur Harry qui n'avait pas émis un seul son depuis qu'il avait reconnu leur nouvel invité.

"Toi, tu viens avec moi!" avait annoncé Draco avant de l'empoigner de force par le bras.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de protester que Draco avait déjà lancé de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu et annonçait d'une voix énervée:

"Manoir Malfoy - Londres."

_.-._

Une seconde s'écoula avant que Ron et Hermione réalisent la situation...

"Ça pour un enlèvement..."

"Tu crois qu'il lui voulait du mal?"

"Je ne crois pas Ron, et puis de toute façon Harry sait se défendre tout seul..."

"Tu as bien raison... au pire ils se battront comme des chiffonniers et finirons leur nuit à vider des verres de whisky..."

"Ou à faire autre chose..."

"De quoi tu parles Mimi?"

"Rien... rien..."

Et Hermione retourna tranquillement dans sa cuisine, sifflotant gaiement...

"Ha... les femmes..."

_**oOooOo**_

Draco et Harry arrivèrent dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy. Ce dernier bien que chaleureux manquait cruellement de décoration de Noël.

"Il faut qu'on parle Potter" déclara Draco, lâchant enfin le bras de son presque-otage.

C'est à se moment là, que Harry sortit de sa torpeur, que la vue d'un Malfoy en chair et en os, lui avait créée.

"Malfoy? Mais qu'est ce que cela veux dire? Ça t'arrive souvent de kidnapper les gens comme ça?"

"Non, Potter! Ça ne m'arrive jamais! Mais cette fois-ci les circonstances sont en ma faveur... et sache que celui qui exige des explications ici, C'est MOI!"

Le ton de Draco était ferme et colérique. Il parcourait la pièce les mains dans le dos d'un pas rapide. Il bouillait intérieurement. Et voir Potter en face de lui n'arrangeait rien.

Il savait que lui même avait changé, il était devenu un homme de fière allure et ses mèches blondes contrastant avec l'apparente virilité de son physique en avait fait tomber plus d'une et plus d'un. Mais Harry s'était littéralement transformé. De l'adolescent efflanqué et malingre, il était devenu une sorte d'apollon des temps modernes... Ses cheveux totalement lâchés, lui faisaient une crinière sauvage et ses yeux verts n'arrangeaient rien à cette impression de beauté féline. Il était beau, il était beau et cela perturbait de plus en plus Malfoy.

"Pardon?"

"Potter, toi qui t'y connais en Fourchelanguedis moi ce que ces symboles veulent dire!"

Draco brandissait devant le nez de Harry, le papier qu'il avait griffonné quelques minutes auparavant.

"Car ce sont bien des symboles fourchelangue n'est ce pas?"

"Il semblerait... Mais... Malfoy, ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait venir ici pour jouer les interprètes?" Harry commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'énerver. Soit il était heureux de revoir Malfoy, soit être en sa présence lui redonnait se souffle nécessaire à sa vie, mais ce petit con avait toujours eut la méthode pour le mettre sur les nerfs... et cette capacité ne semblait pas avoir diminuée en force avec les années.

"Non, Potty, je t'ai fait venir pour discuter... mais d'abord... qu'y a-t'il marqué sur ce papier?" la voix lancinante de Malfoy avait toujours eut le même effet... Elle était effrayante et excitante à la fois... il était dur de lui dire "non" quand il l'utilisait.

_.-._

Harry attrapa le bout de papier puis souleva un sourcil étonné. Cette phrase lui parlait un peu trop.

"_ 'Je n'ai pu t'aimer que dans mes rêves. Merci d'avoir fait parti de ma vie.'_

_O_ù as tu trouvé ce texte?"

Draco ne répondit pas de suite, ses yeux s'étaient clos un instant...

Puis relevant ses paupières, il encra ses yeux dans ceux de son "invité".

"Sur ma tombe..."

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son étonnement, Draco lui montrait maintenant sous sa chemise entrouverte un pendentif qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

"Cela veut dire '_merci_' n'est ce pas?"

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Se demandant vers où allait les emmener cette discussion.

_.-._

De son coté Draco avait le cerveau en ébullition. Il se retenait de frapper Potter de toute ses force, pour la simple et bonne raison que dans le fond il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il lui en voulait.

Il lui en voulait de s'être caché toutes ces années. Il lui en voulait de lui avoir effacé des souvenirs qui lui revenaient maintenant comme étant des souvenirs heureux et si agréables. Il lui en voulait pour cette inscription sur sa tombe qui voulait dire tant de choses et qui surtout marquait sa lâcheté.

Et surtout, il lui en voulait de lui faire ressentir ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant.

"Pourquoi?" murmura finalement Draco.

"De quoi tu parles?"

"Ho tu le sais très bien Potter." Les gestes de Draco étaient amples et sa voix était à la limite du cri. "Pourquoi ce pendentif? Pourquoi m'avoir veillé toute une nuit lors de la mort de ma mère? Pourquoi m'avoir effacé mes souvenirs? Pourquoi ces roses... chaque année... pourquoi Potter?"

"Je... tu es en plein délire Malfoy... je..." Les yeux troublés, Harry cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir loin de cette vérité qui lui revenait de plein fouet.

"Réponds Potter... " La voix s'était calmée d'un coup... elle était lasse maintenant et Draco assis dans un fauteuil invitait Harry à faire de même.

"Assis-toi et réponds-moi, nous avons la nuit... je ne te laisserai pas partir avant de savoir où tout cela doit me mener... réponds..."

Harry baissa légèrement les épaules et vint s'asseoir en face de Draco. Il refusait pourtant de le fixer. Il ne connaissait que trop ce sentiment de perte quand il plongeait dans ses yeux... il avait vécu des années en s'y raccrochant et il avait dû apprendre à survivre sans ce sentiment d'abandon... du moins jusqu'à ce soir...

"Tu m'avais sauvé la vie. Beaucoup de personne m'ont aidé durant ces quelques années, mais la majorité parce que j'étais le survivant ou celui qui pourrait les sauver. Tu avais été le premier à vouloir me sauver parce que c'était moi..."

"Je voulais être le seul à pouvoir te tuer..." lança Malfoy d'un air faussement indiffèrent.

"Il parait oui, mais tu avais crié 'Harry' avant de me sauver, et j'ai voulu te remercier... je ne savais pas que tu l'avais gardé..." se penchant doucement Harry effleura du bout des doigts, le pendentif qui trônait sur le buste de son vis à vis. Il essaya de ne pas remarquer le frisson qui lui parcouru le dos quand sa main frôla la peau de Draco et il ne fit pas attention quand Draco ferma les yeux à ce contact...

"Je…Je ne savais pas que c'était toi... du moins... je n'y croyais pas vraiment..." Puis s'éclaircissant la gorge "et pour le reste... explique toi Potter."

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

"Tes parents avaient été tués parce que Voldemort avait essayé de t'atteindre pour te punir de m'avoir défendu. Tes parents étaient morts par ma faute et je ne supportais pas cette idée. J'ai détruit ta vie Draco, le moins que je pouvais faire c'était faire en sorte que tu sois moins malheureux. Alors oui, je suis resté à tes cotés le soir ou j'ai appris pour ta mère, mais je n'ai pas été assez courageux pour venir te voir en face et m'excuser auprès de toi. Il est vrai aussi que je t'ai effacé tes souvenirs. Mais que voulais-tu que je fasses...

Je risquais de mourir dans les heures qui venaient et tu m'avais offert ton amitié alors que je ne la méritais pas. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir perdre encore quelqu'un auquel tu tenais un peu. Même si ce n'était que moi. Alors j'ai effacé cette nuit. Pour que pour toi notre haine soit toujours aussi fraîche. Au moins, si je mourrais tu n'aurais aucun regret..."

Draco le regardait fixement, se demandant s'il devenait fou ou si c'était Harry qui avait totalement perdu la tête. Harry se tenait responsable de ses malheurs. Il lui avait enlevé des souvenirs juste pour lui éviter une nouvelle peine? Depuis quand était-il sous la protection de Saint Potter... et depuis quand ce dernier avait tant d'attentions à son égard?

"Potter... tu m'as embrassé ce soir-là..."

Des yeux écarquillés lui répondirent... Puis Harry fit retomber sa tête dans ses mains...

"Écoute Malfoy tout ça, c'est du passé, on ne devrait pas revenir là-dessus, alors si tu le permets, je vais rentrer chez moi et..."

"Trop facile Potter, je veux l'explication de ce baiser et des roses... après j'aurai, moi aussi des choses à te raconter... alors... ex-pli-que!"

Harry se redressa alors sur son siège et reprit son récit.

"Crois-tu que nous puissions devenir ami, Malfoy?"

"Yerk... non qu'elle idée, ami? Tous les deux? Ça serait une insulte à nos caractères!"

"Voilà, or si nous ne sommes plus ennemis, que pourrions-nous être?"

Draco réfléchi un instant avant de secouer doucement la tête.

"Cela ne mène nul part Potter, tu nous vois? Tous les deux? On passerait nos journées à se pourrir l'existence, je pense même qu'on finirait par en venir aux mains."

"Probable, c'est pour cela que cela ne sert à rien de se lancer sur ce terrain. Laisse-moi tel que je suis, et vis ta vie. Je ne veux plus être ton ennemi, je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps. Restons-en là."

"Le problème Potter, c'est que MOI, je ne peux pas en rester là, le problème c'est que chaque année, j'attends comme un gamin fébrile devant le père Noël, l'arrivée de ce hibou miteux qui m'amène MA rose. Le problème, c'est que je me refuse de quitter ce fichu pendentif malgré le fait que je sache très bien ce qu'il signifie. Le problème Potter, c'est que si j'en reste là comme tu dis, je mourrais seul avec sur ma tombe cette inscription débile que seul toi pourrait faire graver... et étrangement cet avenir me dérange énormément..."

Draco s'était levé durant sa tirade et il se tenait maintenant devant son secrétaire qu'il venait de déployer en table. Les Sept roses trônaient élégamment dans leur vase et semblaient lumineuses, tellement elles étaient immaculées.

"Le problème Potter, c'est que si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux entendre ce soir je crois que je vais gentiment mais sûrement devenir fou à lier. Donc Pourquoi Potter? C'est tout ce que je te demande!"

Harry se leva à son tour, pour venir caresser une des roses qu'il avait envoyé durant toutes ces années. Il reconnu la première, celle qu'il avait laissé dans le parc juste après le baiser, elle était un peu plus ouverte que les autre, le sort d'immortalité n'étant pas encore parfaitement maîtrisé par Draco à l'époque.

"La seule réponse que je pourrais te donner, je pense que tu la connais déjà. Elle était marquée sur ce bout de papier que tu m'as montré. Que voudrais-tu que je te dise d'autre? Je n'ai pas d'autre réponse que celle-ci, et je doute que tu désires l'entendre." Harry gardait les yeux baissés, il était un Gryffondor, il était courageux mais face à ces yeux gris, il ne se sentait pas la force de lutter. Trop d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce fameux baiser, trop d'années durant lesquelles il avait essayé en vain de passer à autre chose... alors il était fatigué... il voulait juste en finir.

"Alors dis-moi celle là, qui sait... peut être qu'elle me conviendra si je l'entends de ta bouche..." Harry releva la tête brusquement. La voix de Draco avait repris cette intonation de voix qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois, qu'une seule nuit. Cette intonation qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir ré entendre. Sa voix était douce et calme. Apaisante.

Il encra donc ses yeux dans les siens volontairement pour la première fois de la soirée et encore une fois il s'y perdit. Il sentit ses jambes avancer d'elles-mêmes et sa main se poser sur la joue de la personne qui le fixait avec tant d'attente dans les yeux.

Harry sentit même ses lèvres bouger pour murmurer un "je t'aime" qu'il avait murmuré tant de fois sans que personne ne l'entende.

Puis tout ce qu'il sentit fut une chaleur trop brûlante pour être réelle. Ses yeux souriaient. Les deux perles de givre qui étaient si froides et si distantes, souriaient. Elles semblaient plus vivantes que jamais. Harry alors baissa lentement son regard et vit des lèvres fines et pâles s'étirer lentement dans le plus doux des sourires.

Il entendit un murmure lui répondre que finalement cette réponse était la plus agréable qu'il aurait pu entendre. Puis le monde du silence l'engloutit car des lèvres tendres venaient de lui ravir les siennes.

Une sorte de vengeance aurait pu penser un esprit Serpentard. Un baiser volé pour un baiser rendu. Mais Harry avait déjà arrêté de penser. Draco, lui, avait mis en pause son esprit critique quand Harry avait murmuré presque tremblant, les trois mots que finalement, il rêvait d'entendre depuis peut-être trop longtemps.

Le baiser fut doux, long et attentionné. Ils s'étaient perdus dans leur vie, et ce simple baiser semblait remettre doucement leurs pendules à l'heure.

Tranquillement Draco se détacha de Harry. Juste pour le regarder un instant.

"Fallait-il vraiment que je vienne t'enlever chez Weasley pour que tu arrives à me dire tout cela?"

"Si j'avais su quelle réaction serait la tienne, tu peux être sur que je serais venu il y a déjà bien longtemps" sourit Harry.

"Et dire que les Gryffondors sont sensés être courageux..."

"On n'a jamais dit qu'on était doué en amour..."

"Je confirme, vous êtes nuls... des roses... voyons Potter est ce que j'ai l'air d'une donzelle à séduire?"

"Ça a eut l'air de te plaire pourtant..."

"Peut-être... mais là n'est pas le sujet..."

"Et où est le sujet alors?"

Debout, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la conversation avait un accent d'intimité qui leur faisait presque peur. Mais qui était tellement grisant.

"Le sujet, mon cher Potter, est, que vous êtes chez moi, dans mon salon et que vous n'êtes pas encore entièrement nu, je trouve cela inadmissible pour un invité bien élevé."

Un rire franc lui répondit.

"Alors là... je dois dire... tu es réellement, nettement, plus rapide que moi! Et d'ailleurs qui te dis que j'accepterais de succomber à tes désirs dès le premiers soir?"

"Ho, mais ce n'est pas le premier soir Mr Potter, rappelez-vous près du lac, nous avons déjà passé une nuit ensemble, et nous avons, ou plutôt TU m'as donné un premier baiser. Il me semble donc naturel de passer directement à l'échelon supérieur." L'air princier, Draco semblait très fier de sa petite explication.

Le sourire aux lèvres Harry se dégagea doucement des bras de Draco.

"Et bien soit, tes arguments m'ont convaincu... mais d'abord une question... c'était quoi cette histoire de tombe?"

Prenant Harry par la main, Draco les dirigea vers sa chambre au premier étage, tout en lui expliquant son étrange nuit...

"Et là, il a crié '_ho ho ho'_ très très crispant! Par contre Peeves était plutôt amusant, j'aurais dû essayer de le prendre en photo... Mais tu aurais vraiment marqué ça sur ma tombe?"

Harry écouta le récit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Draco, attentif et compréhensif. Mais quand la porte de celle-ci fut franchie, il préféra nettement lui soutirer d'autres informations... composées de soupirs et de râles.

_.-._

Leurs vêtements furent donc très vite superflus. Après tout si l'invité devait se dévêtir le maître de maison se devait de faire de même. Question de bienséance.

Harry vénéra chaque parcelle de peau de Draco pendant que ce dernier s'émerveillait de la beauté du cadeau de Noël qu'on venait de lui amener.

Leur peau s'alliait avec perfection, le sombre contre le clair, la chaleur contre la fraîcheur. Leurs soupirs se mêlaient à leurs râles de plaisir.

Lentement presque religieusement Draco se fondit dans le corps d'Harry, se sentant enfin à sa place. Se sentent enfin heureux.

Doucement leurs mouvements se complétèrent. Lents, doux et harmonieux. Draco ne lui dit pas qu'il l'aimait se soir là mais il lui montra de la façon la plus tendre qui soit.

La jouissance les emporta tous les deux avant de les laisser satisfais et endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut le soleil qui les réveilla, les surprenant dans un rêve qui finalement n'en était pas un.

"Joyeux Noël" murmura Harry ouvrant à peine les yeux bien au chaud dans les bras de son amant.

"Pour une fois que c'est vrai" railla Draco tout en enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure d'Harry.

"Je me demandais... Peeves... il était vraiment en aube?"

"Et il avait même une harpe..."

"Je pense savoir qui t'a fait venir tous ses perturbateurs nocturne alors..."

"Ne me dis pas..."

"Vouaip... j'ai toujours su que Dumbi fantasmait sur Peeves en robe courte ..."

"Pitié Potter... j'étais bien il y a à peine 30 secondes..."

"Ha? Tu étais bien?"

"... heu... oui... pourquoi?"

"Que dirais-tu d'être mieux?"

"Tu proposes quoi?"

"Devine..." et tout en dévorant des yeux son amant Harry disparu lentement sous la lourde couverture...

"Joyeux Noël" lança-t-il avant de faire grogner Draco de plaisir...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Yosh, ben voila.. c'est fini :D**

**Alors vous avez trouvé cela comment? que tous ceux qui se sont endormi durant la lecture lève la main... ha vouais... tant que ça ... :D... bon ben voyons ça du bon coté, grâce a moi vous avez bien dormi :D**

**Et on dit merci quiiiiiiii?**

**merci Fannyyyyyyyyyy lololol**

**bref je vous souhaite encore de joyeuses fêtes et pleins de bonnes choses :)**

**Gros gros bisouxxxxx**

**Fanny " i've got a new cape... she's also in the wind :p"**


End file.
